


Smells Like Home

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Returning Home, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya





	Smells Like Home

Uzu hurried over to the door and pulled it open. He blinked in surprise to see Ryuko at his door, her luggage at her side. She grinned at him and dropped her bags as Uzu approached her, scooping her into his arms. Ryuko laughed against his lips as he kissed her, her laughter light and airy. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned into his kiss, smiling against his lips.

After a while, Uzu finally set her down on her feet. His hands squeezed her hips affectionately as he pecked her lips, a smile on his face. Ryuko smiled up at the green haired male before she turned and grabbed some of her bags, Uzu quickly moving to help her out. The pair moved the luggage into the room and Uzu closed the door behind them.

The dark haired girl turned to Uzu, flashing him a smile as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jacket. "Did you just get back?" Uzu asked as he moved to stand in front of the girl, his arms wrapping around her.

She nodded and took her hands out of her jacket pockets to slip them into Uzu's back pockets. "Yup, you're my very first stop after coming back home." Ryuko shared with a small grin.

Uzu chuckled as his gray eyes turned to the girl's luggage. "I can tell." He laughed before turning back to Ryuko. "I was about to lay down and watch a movie. Want to join me?" He offered, earning a nod from the dark haired girl. Uzu stepped back from the girl and grasped her hand, pulling her along toward his bedroom.

The pair entered the bedroom and Ryuko let out a sigh as she moved and plopped down on Uzu's bed, stretching out across the bed. A pleased sigh passed her lips as she rolled onto her back. Her eyes opened to find Uzu's as he leaned over her. She chuckled slightly as Uzu leaned down, capturing her lips with his own.

Uzu pulled back, ruffling her hair as he did so. "I'll go make the popcorn," Uzu said as Ryuko crawled over to the head of the bed. 

The girl laid down on her stomach, burying her face into the pillows. "Go pick a movie for us to watch," Uzu called over his shoulder as he left the room. Ryuko nodded, her eyes closing as she snuggled into the pillows.

The dark haired girl took in a deep breath, hugging the pillow closer to her form. She exhaled softly, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. She buried her face into the pillow, squeezing it gently.

 _It smells like Uzu,_ Ryuko thought, her eyes fluttering open. She smiled softly, shaking her head softly.

 _Of course it does, it's his room..._ Ryuko thought, a smile tugging on her lips. She exhaled, burying her nose further into the pillow. 

It's been a while since Ryuko had been back in Hounnoji. She had been traveling all over Japan, exploring the different regions. 

Now she was back.

Ryuko breathed in the scent left on Uzu's pillows, a soft smile appearing on her lips as her eyes fluttered close once again. _It smells like home..._ She thought fondly.

"Aw, babe, did you pick a movie?"

Ryuko's eyes fluttered open again. She turned on her side to look back at the door to find Uzu standing there, grinning, as he held a bowl of popcorn in one hand. 

"I didn't," Ryuko hummed tiredly as she patted the spot next to her. 

Uzu rolled his eyes before he crossed the room. He placed the bowl of popcorn on the nightstand by his bed and leaned over the bed to kiss Ryuko. The dark haired girl hummed against Uzu's lips and reached up to run her fingers through Uzu's hair. Uzu pulled back and rested his forehead against Ryuko's, a smile dancing on his lips.

"Welcome back home, Ryuko." Uzu whispered to her, his smile still dancing on his lips.

Ryuko giggled lightly in response, her eyes meeting Uzu's. "Feels good to be back,"

FIN.


End file.
